


It's a bird, It's a plane, It's supergay!

by Jaina



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, dramatic reveals, mentions of pre-supercorp, sister feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: Maggie Sawyer has had a ridiculously long day at work. All she wants is to curl up on her couch with takeout and her girlfriend. Her night doesn't go as planned - at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome. :)

It had been a long day and Maggie Sawyer was exhausted as she trudged the final few steps to her apartment door. Her knees ached.There was a dark bruise already blossoming on the small of her back and her jaw throbbed. That was the problem with Science Division. Even when you got sent out on a nice little question the witness jaunt, alien joints didn’t bend the human way and a detective ended up with what was probably an elbow in her jaw when she should have been well clear. Just another perk of the job. 

 

Maggie missed the keyhole with her first blind attempt at unlocking the door and forced herself to focus. Got it in one. Well, okay, two. But who was counting? There was certainly no one there to see her. Not yet anyway. If she had her way, she would be sprawled on the couch with a beer within five minutes. Then as soon after that as she felt like she could lift her arms, she would order Chinese and call Alex to see if she wanted to come over tonight. If Maggie was really lucky, she would end the night asleep in the warm, soft comfort of her own bed with her arms around the most beautiful, fascinating woman she had ever met as she fell asleep. 

 

What Maggie got when she nudged her apartment door open with the toe of her boot, was not that at all. The inside of her apartment was a whirlwind, loose papers, bits of garbage, empty cans and anything light enough to not stay down under the near gale force winds inside her apartment whirled up into the air and then sank back down in a weirdly choreographed ballet of motion only to be thrown back up into the air and instant later. At the center of it all moved a blur of light and motion, tall and blonde, familiar even when she was zipping back and forth across the living room of Maggie’s apartment faster than the eye could follow. 

 

“Uh.” There were many things Maggie wanted to say, questions she needed to ask, but she couldn’t think of a single coherent one of them. 

 

It was fortunate then that the single sound that fell from Maggie’s lips was enough to jolt Supergirl to a halt. There were a few clangs, assorted clatters and much fluttering as things abruptly fell out of their mistresses wake. 

 

“Hi,” said Kara - Supergirl? - Kara? Kara. The little wave that accompanied it was all Kara Danvers. That and the fact that she was wearing a classy, striped button down shirt in shades of pastel pink and purple and an equally demure skirt, instead of her supersuit in bold primary colors was also a big fat clue. Never let it be said Maggie Sawyer didn’t detect. Kara jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “There was an open window.” Like that explained it all. 

 

It did not, not as far as Maggie was concerned. Not by a long shot. Not that Supergirl - Kara! - couldn’t make that long shot, but oh my god! Maggie let her bag fall off her shoulder and onto the floor. All she had wanted was take-out and Alex. Oh, god, Alex! This was… actually this made a lot of sense, more sense than Maggie could even process at the moment. She found words. “What, uh, what can I do for you, Super...Kara?” 

 

Kara opened her mouth and a stream of sound came out. Maggie couldn’t follow it at all, but gave it a second hoping some of it would sink in, but it didn’t. Maggie shook her head. “Sorry, I didn’t - Say it again slower.” 

 

Kara nodded jerkily. “Right, sorry.” She nudged her glasses further up on her nose and dropped her head, toeing at Maggie’s carpet. There was a ripping sound and Kara jerked her foot back, leaving it dangling in the air like a particularly awkward flamingo. “Sorry,” Kara repeated, putting her foot back down to cover it, as if that would erase the damage.. “Sorry. I didn’t mean…” She shook her head. “I’ll get it fixed. It happens more than you would think. I know a great guy. I mean-”

 

“Kara,” Maggie said, stepping forward and touching the young woman - alien’s - shoulder’s to cut off her babble and dropped her hands again just as quickly. It was still too strange to think of her girlfriend’s little sister as Supergirl. And that thought triggered another. “Alex, is she-”

 

“She’s fine,” Kara blurted, her eyes going wide. “She was still at the DEO when I left, finishing up her paperwork.” 

 

The relief that had surged through Maggie at those words faded as she saw the way Kara seemed to deflate after those words, her chin dropping. She chewed on her lip the same way Alex did when she was worrying at a problem and fidgeted with her hands. “Kara,” Maggie said, gentling her voice to the same tone she used when she was interviewing terrified aliens or small children who thought they were about to punished for something that wasn’t their fault and they’d had no control over. “What’s wrong? It has to be something big if you came here and outed yourself.” Not quite the same way Maggie was used to girls outing themselves to her, but it still applied, she was pretty sure.

 

Kara flinched and Maggie wondered if it wasn’t so different after all. “Tell me,” Maggie said, keeping her voice gentle as she reached up to squeeze Kara’s shoulder. 

 

“I think…” Kara shook her head. “I like Lena.” 

 

“Luthor?” Maggie blurted before she could stop herself. From what she knew of the L-Corp CEO she was nothing like her insane, megalomaniacal brother, but she wasn’t friendly to aliens either. And Supergirl was the biggest, most secretive alien of them all. 

 

A dark look flashed across Kara’s usually bright, cheerful features. “She’s not like Lex,” Kara snapped. “She’s nothing like him. She was adopted and she’s spent years trying to outrun the name and make things right, but no one ever let’s her. It’s not fair!”

 

Maggie pulled back at the unexpected outburst from Kara, not frightened but surprised by her vehemence. “No, that doesn’t sound very fair, Little Danvers.” And knowing what she knew now about Kara, it made sense that she would identify with how Lena felt. “But I don’t think that’s what brought you here.” Maggie was beginning to get an idea of what had though. How had she managed to become the gay whisperer for the Danvers sisters? 

 

“I wanted to be her friend,” Kara retorted as if Maggie had said something that needed to refuted. “She seemed so sad and hurt when she thought Supergirl believed she was just another Luthor, working with Cadmus to hurt aliens. And I don’t want her to be sad. I want her to be happy. Lena deserves that,” Kara said as her voice sank lower. “She’s so pretty when she smiles. It’s like she lights up from inside. It doesn’t always reach her eyes, but when it does.” Kara’s lips quirked in a helpless smile of her own as she glanced up at Maggie and gave a little shrug. “It’s special.” 

 

“Yeah,” Maggie said matching Kara’s smile with a knowing grin of her own. She let go of Kara’s arm and walked back until she could sink down onto her couch and smile up at the woman in front of her. “You’ve got it bad, Little Danvers.” 

 

What Maggie did not expect was the blur of motion that Kara flashed into at those words, darting back and forth across her living room and beginning to recreate the whirlwind that Maggie had walked into when she had opened the door to her apartment. “Hey, hey, Supergirl!” Maggie called out quickly, shooting to her feet and then swaying back and forth for an instant buffeted by the winds Kara was creating in the confined space. “I don’t think my apartment can take much more pacing. Come sit down.” The tips of her fingers brushed across Kara’s arm and Kara jerked to a stop. 

 

“Sorry, I…” Kara stuttered and stumbled over her words. “I’m sorry. I just…” 

 

And, okay, Maggie, knew where this was going too. “Come sit down,” Maggie repeated, wrapping her fingers around Kara’s wrist and tugging gently to bring her down to the couch. Kara didn’t have to come. Maggie knew that. She had seen Supergirl in action, after all. She knew what Kara was capable of, but Alex’s little sister let herself be drawn down next to Maggie on the couch until they were facing each other. Maggie started to let go of Kara’s wrist, but then reconsidered. Maggie and Kara hadn’t spent much time hanging out together socially, but everything she knew of Kara told her that Kara was a very tactile person. Kara might be more willing to talk like this and it was plain something was bothering her. 

 

It took Maggie a moment before she spoke again and she chose her words with care. “I thought Alex said you were cool when she came out to you. Told her you loved her and it was great. All that.” Maggie’s heart was pounding in her chest, so loud that she was sure Kara could have heard it without super senses. She might not have spent much time around Kara and Alex together, but she knew how much Kara’s good opinion meant to Alex. And if Kara didn’t support Alex after all, it would be devastating to Alex, no matter how much she tried to conceal it. 

 

“I did!” Kara blurted. “And I meant it. I don’t care who Alex loves as long as it makes her happy.” 

 

Maggie stopped breathing. Did Kara mean? No, surely Kara meant that only in the vaguest sense of love, the way everyone talked about sexuality and attraction when they wanted to clean it up for the straights and the children. She and Alex liked each other a lot, but they weren’t quite there yet. Or maybe they were. Maggie wasn’t sure yet. Things were still so new between them, but maybe one day… Maggie thought she would like that. 

 

“Maggie?” Kara’s voice jolted her out of her spinning thoughts and back to the moment. She had been silent for too long. 

 

“Right, so if you’re cool with it, then what’s the problem, Little D?” Maggie was trying to be patient but there were so many things coming at her from all different directions with this conversation. 

 

“I can’t tell Alex!” Kara looked horrified even as the words tumbled out of her mouth. Her hand clapped over her face as she stared up at Maggie. Silence stretched between them for a long moment until Maggie was the one to break it. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because this is hers,” Kara said as if it were obvious. 

 

“Pretty sure Lena Luthor’s not hers,” Maggie muttered, shrugging her leather jacket further up around her shoulders and fighting the urge to cross her arms over her chest. As long as she had any say in it, only she would be Alex’s. 

 

“Not Lena,” Kara corrected. “Being gay.” 

 

“Uh…” Maggie was as lost for words as she had been when she had first stumbled into her apartment. “You’re gonna have to run that one by me again, because while Alex might be an excellent gay she doesn’t have a patent on the concept. Anyone can join. Free toasters and all that.” 

 

“I never got the whole toaster thing,” Kara said, tilting her head to one side and looking so much like a golden retriever puppy that Maggie had to blink a few times to clear that impression. 

 

“It’s a whole, long history thing,” Maggie dismissed with a quick head shake. “I’ll explain it some other time. Right now…” 

 

“Right,” Kara said, her face falling. She sucked in a deep breath and met Maggie’s eyes though it was apparent she would rather be looking anywhere else at that moment. “All the stuff Alex might have told you about me was true. Her family adopted me when I was thirteen, and Alex had an instant little sister who had lost her parents, her whole entire world. I couldn’t control any of my powers and at any moment might spend the next hour rocking back and forth overwhelmed by all the things I could see and hear. I couldn’t touch anything without it breaking. I was so scared and I didn’t understand anything.”

 

“Sounds rough,” Maggie said sympathetically. 

 

Kara gave a one shouldered shrug in response. “It was… what it was. But so much of my childhood, we spent talking about me. Everything was about me, protecting me, getting me to fit in. Even what Alex decided to do with her life, the pressure she felt to take care of me after Jeremiah died, and how much Eliza held her responsible for every single thing I did when Alex… Alex never made a mistake. She was there for me every time.” Kara sucked in a deep, ragged breath. 

 

“Everything was about me,” Kara repeated. “She never had time to figure things out for herself. She just buried it all down until she couldn’t anymore, and now she has this one thing that’s hers. It’s all about her and I can’t take that away from her just because I… Just because Lena and I…” Kara shrugged again, finally running out of words. 

 

A flash of anger burned through Maggie bright and clear at the weight of had been placed on Alex, a surge of pride right behind it. But pride, respect, awe and wonder at how Alex had handled it and created a life for herself didn’t excuse the pressures Alex had been placed under by her family. At least Kara seemed to see that Alex couldn’t continue on the way things had been. Maggie took a deep breath and tried to focus on the pride instead of the anger. She was well aware of how much Alex adored her little sister. “You think Alex will think you’re doing this for the attention, and you want, what? My absolution. To tell you it’s okay to do something that you think will hurt her.”

 

Kara jerked back and looked as if she had been slapped. If a little bit of that anger on Alex’s behalf hadn’t still burned in Maggie’s chest she would have apologized at that wounded look alone. Whether she was hurt or her usual cheerful, exuberant self, Kara was always genuine. It was one of the things Maggie was coming to appreciate most about her. 

 

“What? No!” Kara said vehemently, tears welling in her eyes as she spoke. “That’s not it at all. Alex is the last person in the world I would ever want to hurt.” 

 

Most of Maggie’s day was spent trying to determine if the person - or alien - she was talking to was lying to her. There was no way she could doubt the sincerity in Kara’s voice just now though. Maggie sagged back into the couch and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. “So what do you want?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kara admitted as she slumped down into the soft curve of the couch, matching Maggie’s position. It expelled a hard puff of air as Kara sank into it with too much force. “I don’t know what to do. I just needed someone to talk to and I couldn’t talk to Alex so I thought maybe I could talk to you.”

 

Letting out a little huff of laughter, Maggie shook her head and reached for Kara laying a hand on her knee. “‘Course you can talk to me. But maybe come up with something easier next time,” Maggie suggested. 

 

Kara snorted and then clapped a hand over her mouth. Her good humor didn’t last long though. “Do you think she’ll be mad?” Kara asked, sounding far smaller than the Girl of Steel had any right to. 

 

“I don’t know,” Maggie told her honestly. “But whether she gets mad or not, you have to tell her. It would her hurt more if you kept something like this from her, to think you didn’t trust her.”

 

“Yeah,” Kara ducked her head. “You’re right.” She folded her arms across her chest, but made no move to get up. “I owe her that much.” 

 

“Alex loves you more than anything else in the world,” Maggie stated. “I know that much already She would do anything for you and this won’t change that.” 

 

Kara nodded, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “But you’ll be there for her?” 

 

“Always,” Maggie said simply. “As long as she wants me around.” 

 

Kara moved so fast, Maggie didn’t have time to brace herself as Kara threw her arms around Maggie. They rocked back into the couch before Maggie could catch them, and squeezed her in a tight hug. The pressure around her ribs was immense and for a moment Maggie didn’t think she could breathe. Then Kara’s arms loosened around her. “Thank you, Maggie.” 

 

“Any time,” Maggie managed to choke out as she patted Kara’s back. She wasn’t much of one for hugs, but she could see how Kara Danvers charmed everyone around her as she moved through life, drawing admirers to her like flies to honey. “And if you need any advice on asking Lena out…” 

 

“Yeah?” Kara asked excitedly. “That would be great. I haven’t really done that much.” 

 

Maggie shook her head. “The Danvers Sisters.” 

 

“Should come with a warning label?” Kara supplied. “That’s what Alex said.” 

 

And all Maggie could do was laugh, because of course she had. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost two am when the key turned in the lock and Maggie stirred on the couch, rolling over and reaching for her gun as the door started to slide open. 

 

“It’s just me,” Alex said quickly as she came into view around the door, her hands rising in reflex to show she wasn’t armed. 

 

“Shit, babe, you scared me to death.” Maggie flicked the safety back on and tucked her gun back away in the locking drawer of the corner table next to her couch. 

 

“Sorry,” Alex said, apologetically, lowering the bags from one hand and letting the rest slide off her shoulder. “Want me to go so you can get back to sleep?” she asked, gesturing back over her shoulder. “We had a thing come up. It turned out to be a false alarm, but we got held so late,” Alex groaned.

 

“No,” Maggie said, holding out her arms to Alex even as she shook her head. Her eyes refused to open all the way and her head still felt fuzzy from sleep. “Just a long day. Long night,” Maggie added thinking of Kara’s visit. “Want you.”

 

Alex let out another groan, but this one was completely different. She yanked at the laces of her boots and toed them off as quickly as she could. It didn’t take her long to lose her jacket and bra or sink down onto the couch next to Maggie either. She was so close Maggie hardly had to stretch at all to kiss her. When they pulled apart, Maggie raised her arm to let Alex under the blanket with her. Alex snuggled closer, wrapping herself around Maggie and nuzzling her nose into Maggie’s neck. Maggie shivered, whether from the brush of Alex’s lips against the sensitive skin at the base of her throat or how cold her nose was, Maggie wasn’t sure. Either way, Maggie smiled and tugged her closer, almost groaning as Alex’s thigh slid between hers. 

 

“I missed you,” Maggie admitted. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Alex repeated. “I was buried under paperwork for our last mission and then that call came in-” 

 

Clumsily Maggie tried to place a finger over Alex’s lips, but missed and caught the corner of her mouth. Alex laughed and nipped at them. Maggie yanked her fingers back and tried to give Alex her best disgruntled look. Since she couldn’t seem to focus, it didn’t really work. “You never have to explain it to me, Danvers. It’s work. I get it.”    
  


“God, I love you,” Alex whispered as she rested her forehead against Maggie’s. 

 

Maggie froze. Alex had said it, but had she really meant it? Did she even realize she had said it?

 

Alex’s elbow nudged her ribs. “Breathe, Sawyer.” 

 

But all Maggie could do was stare. “You love me.” 

 

Alex smiled so big the expression lit her whole face. It was only in her eyes that Maggie could see a hint of fear and doubt. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. What do you have to say about it, Sawyer?” It was a little defiant, an echo of the hurt from the first time Alex had put herself out there for Maggie and been turned down. 

 

It broke Maggie’s heart. She cupped Alex’s cheek in one hand, willing Alex to see how much she adored her. “I love you,” Maggie said, letting her hand fall to rest over Alex’s heart. “That’s what I have to say. Is that okay?” 

 

Alex nodded, relief flooding her face as she leaned in to kiss her again. Maggie’s heart soared as she pulled Alex toward her. She didn’t think she could get close enough tonight. 

 

It was much later when Alex flopped down onto her back next to Maggie on the couch, half of her hanging off and asked, “Hey, babe, if you’re so cold, why is the window open?” 

 

Much to Alex’s consternation, Maggie dissolved into laughter and buried her head in Alex’s shoulder. “Forgot to tell you. Your sister came by. It was  _ super _ .” 

 

Alex didn’t respond and the silence began to grow loud. Despite the way her heart was racing and the pleasant languor that still suffused Maggie’s body, she held her breath. 

 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, shifting until she could sit up. 

 

Even with her eyes closed Maggie could feel Alex beginning to pull away. It was to be expected, Maggie told herself. Alex had spent most of her life protecting Kara’s secret and sacrificing her own life for it. Of course she wouldn’t just admit it to Maggie that easily. It didn’t stop Maggie’s heart from racing even faster than it had been a moment before. A knot of dread was beginning to form at the pit of Maggie’s stomach. Maybe, despite the words they had exchanged earlier, they weren’t where Maggie had thought they were. 

 

Maggie opened her eyes and pushed herself up on one elbow, tossing her head to get tousled hair off her face. “She told me, well, showed me really, that she’s Supergirl.” Alex tensed, every muscle in her body tightening so quickly it must have hurt. “Surprised the shit out of me, but it kind of made sense when I thought about it.”

 

“Oh?” Alex croaked, still not relaxing. 

 

“Yeah, I mean who else could your little sister be?” Maggie asked as she flashed Alex the most charming grin she could manage when she still felt terrified at what Alex’s reaction would be. There was so much to lose. 

 

Alex snorted - the same way Kara had earlier, graceless and honest - and tension began to ease out of her. “Are you mad I didn’t tell you?” Alex asked as she picked at the blanket between them. “I wanted to. I  _ did _ . But it’s not my secret.”

 

Maggie covered Alex’s hand with her own and brought it up to her chest to rest over her heart. She waited until Alex’s gaze flashed up to meet her eyes and then said, “No.” Plain, simple, all there was to it. 

 

Alex shook her head, a smile spreading over her face until she was grinning from ear to ear. “I’m so glad I trampled all your jurisdiction, Sawyer.” 

  
“Me too, Danvers,” Maggie said with a laugh, settling back into the couch and pulling Alex down on top of her. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in the FandomTrumpHates auction, which is auctioning off fan fics, art, videos and other fan works in exchange for a donation to any of a list of worthy organizations like the ACLU, Trevor Project etc so if you'd like to participate, give it a look. 
> 
> I don't like to bring fandom into politics, but anything I can legally do to thwart the agenda of our president elect and his cronies, I'm up for. And hey, you'd get a custom fic, written just for you. You can check it out on tumblr here: https://fandomtrumpshateofferings.tumblr.com/tagged/jaina


End file.
